Dear Onna
by Pendergreen
Summary: Sequel to Dear Hiei


Disclaimer:

Kamikaya: Alright I don't…

Hiei: Don't what?

Kamikaya: I don't

Hiei: Yes?

Kamikaya: Wanna do this!

Hiei: ACK! You say it now before I…

Kamikaya: Okay, okay I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

Hiei: I can't hear you♪

Kamikaya: I DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO! HAPPY!

Hiei: am I ever?

A/N: OH MY GODS! I have never had so many reviews in my life it was beautiful! When I opened my inbox and saw all those reviews I swear I cried with sheer joy. So in honor of all the wonderful reviewers I give you a sequel thingie.

DragonSlayer91: I have as you can see.

Catie: I wouldn't say smarter… More obsessive might work… I know fluff is awesome

midnightdemon: I'm glad that you love, and if it's a nice thing to continue than I must be nice.

Tsuki koorime: Okay I'm not a cruel person (lying out my ears) so I give this to you.

Kailyhaley: I KNOW AREN'T THEY?

Hiei's Ice Maiden: Thanks. I'll have to read your fic I'll tell you how I like it! probably a lot.

Princess Rin: He found it♪

Myina: didn't she? Thanks I'll go in and fix it. I didn't know I've never seen her, I just heard about her on the net ;

Tear Drop Eyes: Taa Daa ♪

Dannie-Chan: heh heh I don't update often either ;

: okay

Crystal Koneko: Ahhhh! Stop! Stop! My ego is squishing ME! Help!

Robin Autumn: You're so kind it's something like that.

Abbu jabbu: Do you really think so ? TT I'm so happy! My name Known? Sigh

Destrona: Thank you so much for your support!

PYro Chiwen: Yes'm

Dear Onna

This is in response to the letter I was never going to see. You're right about one thing you are a baka, if you don't want someone to find something I don't suggest leaving it on the coffee table. That wasn't the brightest thing to do, but what else can be expected from you? I suppose I owe you the truth after you spent so much of your precious time being an idiot on my behalf…. I don't… Damn this is harder than I thought… I don't hate you there! Happy? If you let anyone see this you do know that I will kill you. Surprised Onna? That's right I don't hate you. I don't know for sure how I feel about you, but I know for sure that I don't hate you. Hatred… it's one of the few emotions that I can identify within myself, but I've never felt it towards you. I assure you that what I feel for you is far from hatred. It took me a long time to work myself up to write this, you certainly did reveal your emotions quite… umm… strongly. It was almost intimidating. Although it should not have surprised me; white magic is fueled by the power of one's emotion, and you stunned me back when you and the detective were hunting me, and you managed to suppress the girl's demonification so well even without holy water. To be truthful I've had the letter for about three days. As for you wanting to know me… The team likely knows three times more about me than as we do about you, with the exception of the Toddler. Let us review what we know about everyone's favorite hyper ferry girl, shall we? You're the Toddler's top Ferry Onna, you like cats, sugar and talking. Your favorite color is pink. You take hundreds of mortal souls a day, and yet still retain your innocence. You care greatly for your friends, and will do just about anything for them. I also know that when I had my soul taken by that Bookwormish Weasel, you were the first to be at my side. You laid my empty shell on your lap, and spoke on my behalf against the Fool. You do not judge me. You do not hold my words or actions against me. When you watch me fight you encourage me, you cheer me on with your heart in it. For all this you have my respect, my attention, and my… affection. Yes that maybe it… The Fox identified it for me when I didn't understand with Mukuro, but I think there's something else there, something that I've never felt for Mukuro. For now I don't know what it is, but there is plenty of time to figure it out. I'm sure that you will help me with that. As for you being foolish about your choice, I disagree, and not just because of my ego, but 1) I hate the Toddler and 2) if your affections did fall on the Fox I would have to start hating him. I've likely already written too much, so I'm going to end this here, and remind you of the consequences of revealing information that is mine. I repeat do not show anyone this, better yet burn it when you're done reading, you know what I can do. Oh and don't try to start things like asking me questions things will come in their own time, Botan.

Hiei Jaganshi

A/N: So? How was it? I didn't make him too oc did I? T.T


End file.
